


Red Lust

by Flower_Fawn



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:18:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower_Fawn/pseuds/Flower_Fawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a school of vampires, with Max as the only human, how will she make it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Lust

**Author's Note:**

> I am back, btw this is Max's POV

I was always bad at making friends, whether it was difference in style or just plain interests especially if that difference is a beating heart. Or being the only human.Passing through the busy halls, I could feel all eyes on me, so naturally I look down at the marbled floors. This isn't my first day at Blackwell, in fact it's been a little over a month since I finished emptying those cardboard boxes in my dorm. 

Trying to swiftly move to class, I look up slowly to make sure I'm not about to cause a wreck, only to find Victoria Chase, Blackwell's very own queen standing right before me. I stop dead in my tracks to avoid bumping into her.The last thing I need right now is a rant, but unfortunately it seemed like there was no way out of this. It felt like my muscles turned to stone.

"Uh..hey, Victoria" I managed to say in the most awkward tone, that forced me to wince.

A few seconds of awkward silence, I looked up at her face to only see her looking down at me. Her eyebrows were furrowed leaving a tight split in between, her red eyes beaming at me. After a ten second staring contest. She broke the silence with a human of disapproval.

"Out of my way, Hipster" she sternly said quickly moving around me, I flinched as I stepped slightly to the side, watching her slaves follow her like lost puppies.

That was weird, no insult? Granted being rude was normal but no follow up? I guess I shouldn't be complaining really. Continuing my walk to class, I pass Dana and Logan sucking face. 

I wonder if it's weird to kiss with fangs must be somewhat painful if they bite too hard. I wouldn't know if human kissing is hard because I've never experienced it. I scrunch my nose at the thought of how innocent I am compared to everyone, except for Kate, she is the physical manifestation of innocence.

Soon I reach my class room, where I see Ms.Grant writing down attendance as the students enter, She look up to give me a warm fangy smile. I could help but stare at the nice set of fangs she had, but trying to move on, I gave a nervous smile back and a sheepish wave.

Damn it Max. Act normal.

Looking around , Kate was sitting in the back, with her knees pressed to her chest, with a sketchbook resting against her thighs as her mechanical pencil dances across her paper. She always looked so cute, the way she glowed as she would draw. I walk towards my desk in the back of the room, setting my bag on the desk, I could here Victoria and her goons from down the hall. Geez loud.

"Hey, Max" Kate says softly, I turn to her and she's already smiling.

" "Hey, Kate" I tilt my head slightly with a tiny smile.

"So, How are you Ma-"

"About to be horrible" Victoria said cutting off Kate.

Great.

"Hello again, Victoria" I say a bit too sarcastically, I grimace internally, knowing she could destroy me in five seconds flat.

She seemed a bit amused by my wittyness, almost as if she was proud of me, but it only lasted a few seconds before she folded her arms in a irritated fashion, her eyebrows furrowed leaving a cold facial expression, I could swear her eye even started twitching.Wowser, who mixed her morning blood latte with type A.

Victoria opened her mouth, revealing those pearly white fangs. My heart was pounding, I'm pretty sure she could hear it with those pointy vampire ears. Her throat moved slightly like the words got stuck in her throat, I noticed that her irritated look formed into a more hostile observing. I felt a little self conscious under gaze...more than usual.

To my surprise, I think Victoria's cheeks actually turned a pale shade of pink once her eyes met my quivering lips. Due to how nervous I am, maybe a bit more obvious than I had realized. She cleared her throat and quickly spun on her heel and walked away from me, stepping rather Sassy away.

What was with her? She never passes up on a opportunity to insult me in front of a friend. It's not like I'm complaining but this is just weird vampire or not. "Sorry, Kate" I say slowly still a bit distracted by the replaying event still going through my brain "what were y-" I began to say until I turned to Kate who was staring directly at me.

Her eyes dilated , only leaving a small rim of red iris.

"Kate?" I asked, a bit freaked out and concerned. I couldn't stop myself from gulping the dryness in my throat away.

She didn'the answer, but I know she heard me because her chest shuttered and her eyelids flicker. That's when I noticed her eyes were on my lips, curious, I press my index finger to only feel a bit of warmth.

Oh no.

Pulling my finger away quickly, to my shock, it was blood. My lips must've been dry and split while I was talking to the pixie cut princess. Atleast that explains why she had nothing to say, but that wasn't biggest concern, I look behind me, Victoria is staring straight at me, looking back, Kate was standing up, nearly touching my nose with her's.

I could feel the chill of her body only centimeters away, sometimes I forget they are dead. The way she looked at me, I could feel my heart drop to the pit of my gut.

This wasn't Kate anymore.

Her eyes burned away the blues in mine, concern placed with fear, the only thing I could think of was that this was it, I'm going to become a human Caprisun. I stepped back but my thighs hit the side of my desk but Kate followed just as close as we once were. Just when I thought this was it I felt a sharp pain on my neck.

I could feel the back of my head hit the desk, then blackness, unconsciousness.

Waking up was the hard part, Waking up to headache none alcohol related is weird though.I just barely open my eyes, but I knew that I wasn'the in class or my dorm for that matter.

Thinking about it made my head hurt even more, like something was telling my brain not to let me rememeber. A scent distracted me from the railroad blockage in my head. The smell of lilacs....and blood.

Oh god.

Am I dead? Fuck. I didn't even lose my virginity.

"You're not dead" 

I sit up in defense and look over to the corner of the room, and my mouth tastes like iron.

"Sit up to fast like that, and you'll lose what brain cells you may have had left"

I squint, too bad my eyesight is still catching up with my conciousness.

"V-Victoria?" I say unsure if my ears are deceiving me.

I hear a small breathe hitch then a annoyed sounding sigh. Yup its Victoria alright. I sit up using my elbows for support. Looking around my eyes finally start to adjust, I'm in Victoria's dorm. She has a pretty nice room actually, except for the smell of blood, but the lilacs are nice. Victoria comes over and sits next to me. I didn't really know what to say, so I guess I'll start with a question.

"Soon um.. why am I in your dorm?" I ask a bit unsure whether that was a good question to ask. I see her muscles stiffen like I just told her the worst new, but something bad must've happen for her to show some decent "humanity".

Shhe looks at my face for a few seconds and thenot turns away clearing her throat.

"The vampire rule is that I can't enter a room without being invited, unless it is my own" she starts off with a rather soft voice, that almost sounds sad "I didn't exactly have your permission to enter your room" Victoria finishes with a sterner tone. 

There is the Victoria I know.

I nod slightly. Not that I didn't have anything to say but I didn't want it to come out sounding stupid, but I guess I owe her some answers back at least. I sit up completely and lack my dry lips before I say anything, but the taste of warm iron hit my tongue. It was no doubt blood. I go to wipeveryone it off with my sleeve so it won't bother Victoria but there was a shutter in her movement.

She could smell it. Way to go Max.

I back away slowly but my back hits the wall, making me wince at the impact.

Too late.

Victoria's torso was over my waist, her eyes were red, but not dilated. I close my eyes and look away from my impending death. Next thing I know, I feel something cold wipe against my lip then disappear. 

What the hell was that?

Opening my eyes slowly, Victoria had her index finger to her mouth, licking it. I'd hate to admit it out loud but that was kind of hot. I cold even feel my face heat up and my abdomen twist. She pulled her finger out slowly and looked at me once more.

"Your blood" Victoria began, breaking the silence. 

"My blood?" I repeat genuinely confused.

She smirks at the tone of my answer "it's sweet"

I blush even more and I knew she could see it, she must have because she even started to blush at my own blush..a blushception.

I smile a little. It was nice seeing Victoria in a state other than pissed or annoyed. She seemed like a normal teenager. I feel the bed shift...wait I'm on her bed.

Oh shit. My face flares up once more and my stomach twists, and my heart was beating so fast I thought it would burst right out of my ribcage.

I didn't even notice the fact that Victoria was directly in my face. Her mouth was slightly open, I could only see the tips of her fangs. I looked back up to her eyes. They were closing slowly,revealing a nice neutral eyeshadow. 

I felt something cold and soft against my lips, like kissing a ice tray. I swear my eyes were so wide they were about to fly right out of my skull. This was the first time I kisses a girl...or anyone for that matter. I actually liked it but I was a little freaked out. I soon felt her tongue creep into my mouth. Victoria was really getting into it. She was almost nearly on top of me. 

I couldn't help but go along with it, I pushed my tongue under her tongue, feeling the tips of her fangs. This was a lot easier than I imagined to be quite honest. I gasped under her breath, I wanted more.

I needed more.

"Max"

...

"Max"

"Hnng" I managed to groan out, seeing Kate standing next to me, lightly shaking my shoulder.

A dream, of course.

There was no way that was actually real. I don't even know why I would dream that. I guess I fell asleep at some point during class. Everyone was packing up, including Victoria who was in the the middle of tossing her bag onto her shoulder, talking to her slaves. Probably about their next victim.

I stand up quickly making my chair do a ungodly noise, and gather my things swiftly. I couldn'the look at Victoria after that dream. I raced out of the room, running past Victoria. Pausing briefly to wave Kate off.

I couldn't make it to my dorm, or even down the dorm for that matter, running through the hall and into the bathroom, passing students that thankfully ignored my existence. 

Swinging open the bathroom door, I'm stopped dead in my tracks, Victoria was already waiting for me. She grabbed me by my jacket and pushed me onto the sink, I drop my bag from the impact.

"Why did you run" Victoria asked with a angry voice, I could tell from her cheeks that she was gritting her teeth. Until a slight flustered went over pale cheeks.

"I read your dream" she says shakily, her eyes started to fill with tears.

I guess I was silent for too long.. I need to answer her...but how?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this may be bad, it has been awhile, expect more.


End file.
